


He’s A God?

by Tachi_Sakon



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss, Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Deity Kyu, Familiar Ryu, Kamisama Kiss AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: () “I am your familiar, and you are a god.”Kyu blinked for a moment at the purple haired male clad in white robes standing in front of him, arms crossed across his chest, before coughing,“Excuse you?”()
Relationships: Amakusa Ryuu/Renjou Kyuu
Kudos: 3





	He’s A God?

  
Renjou Kyu never asked for all this bullshit. 

He never asked for a familiar with enough salt to replace salt itself. He never asked to be a deity, for power or for all the fancy god traditions that came with it. And for sure, he never asked to be falling from a tree in the middle of a forest after being chased by a flesh eating ghoul with the familiar giving him sarcasm while he lost years of his life.   
  
  


But here he was—

Squeezing his eyes shut and crying out shaky prayers as he fell rapidly through the mist.   
  
  


* * *

_  
_

_“Mother up in Heaven, please help me get out of this alive!”  
_

_  
  
“Quit praying! Aren’t you the god_ _here_?” The soft voice of the familiar shouted at him, muffled by the wind. “ _Prayers are said to you!”_

  
  
Kyu slowly cracked his eyes open and looked fearfully at the familiar, eyes wide and pleading as he clasped his hands together, biting his lips. _“I’m too young to die!”  
  
  
  
_The familiar hissed through his teeth and pinched his temples. _“You aren’t going to die,”_

_“Yes I am!”_

_“Not if you would just seal the damn contract.”_

  
  
Kyu gaped at the familiar and began to wave his arms frantically, blubbering incoherently at the lavender haired male and panting heavily. _“I don’t know how!”  
  
  
_

_“You’re lying. You know how!”_ The familiar glared at Kyu, dark eyes glistening as his anger shone in his tone. Crossing one leg over the other, graceful as ever despite falling so rapidly, he whipped out a white laced fan and jabbed it at Kyu. “ _Seal the contract!”  
_   


_“How?! Tell me how, Ryu!”  
_

_  
  
“Quit being a blubbering idiot. I know that you know. Megumi told you!”  
  
_

_”I don’t think I was listening!”  
_

_  
  
“That’s your fault!”   
  
_

_  
“Ryu, you’re my familiar aren’t you?!”   
  
_

_  
“Not until you seal our contract.”   
  
_

_  
“I don’t know how!” _Kyu gasped. He bit his lip in frustration. How many more times was he going to tell him that?   
  
  


Ryu shrugged. _“Good riddance, then.”_ He hummed, waving a manicured hand.

 _  
  
_That’s it. Kyu knew that he was done for. Trying his best to ignore his good the familiar looked, lavender tresses flying and robes swaying as he fell, elegant fingers curled around an elaborately decorated fan as he held it in his lap, one leg crossed over the other, Kyu decided that it was a good time to practice prayers.   
  
  


“ _Somebody, anybody.. please, please, please don’t let me die here—”_ He knew that that wasn’t an actual prayer, but he was pleading wasn’t he? “ _I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die!”_

Ryu groaned from somewhere beside Kyu. _“You aren’t going to die.”_ Kyu could practically hear the familiar rolling his eyes as he clicked his tongue. _“You’re a god; gods are immortal!”  
  
  
_

_“I am not a god! I’m a normal kid with a normal life who wants to keep living a normal life!”_ Kyu shouted. “ _Just tell me how to close our contract so that we can stop falling and I can go home!”  
_

_  
  
_Ryu heaved a sigh, biting out, _“Why did I get stuck with such a simpleton,”_

Rasing his head, the familiar looked at the shouting adolescent and raised his hand, holding up a finger. _“Alright, listen up.”  
  
_

_  
”You try listening when wind’s blowing in and out your ears at like, a hundred miles per second!” _

Ryu stared at Kyu, unimpressed as if to say _Really?_ Sighing as the deity recoiled and nodded at him.   
  
  


_“Alright, anyway. What you have to do is—”_ Ryu stopped for a moment and recoiled, tucking his fan back into the sleeve of his robes. Voice lowering, he whispered, _“you have to—”_

_“I have to what?!”  
  
_

_  
“Don’t interrupt me!”   
  
_

_  
“Hurry it up then!”   
  
_

_  
_ Ryu grit his teeth. “ _Alright, fine. You have to kiss me.”_ He ground out as if it were the most painful thing in the world.   
  
  


Kyu flailed faster. “How _the hell do you expect me to kiss you when we’re falling from a fucking tree?!”  
  
  
_

_“That’s your fucking worry?!”  
_

_“Yes! What else would I be worrying about except dying?!”  
_

_“Maybe kissing someone you just met?!”  
_

_  
  
“At this point I don’t care what I’m doing, I just want to live!” _Kyu hissed. “ _How do we do it?!”  
__  
  
_

Ryu shrugged, desperation seeping into his demeanor. “I _don’t know.”_ He yelled back, snapping his wrist back and forth, bangles jangling. “ _Twist somehow? Tilt your head.. I don’t know! Maybe look down?!”  
  
  
_

_“I’m falling to my death and you’re using fucking sarcasm?!”  
  
_

_  
“Again—”_ The familiar sighed tiredly, snapping the fan open, raising it to his face and flapping it in front, fanning himself as if the wind rushing past him wasn’t enough to cool him. “ _If you seal the contract, I’ll help you!”  
  
  
_

_“I can’t reach you to do it!”  
  
  
_

_“Then fall, what do I care?”  
  
_

_  
“You’re falling too!”   
  
  
_

_“I’m a familiar, I can get myself out of this using my abilities.”_ Ryu crooned. _“You, on the other hand—”_

Kyu gave up. He couldn’t reason with such a selfish and stubborn fucker. He was going to fall to his death and there was nothing he could do.   
  


  
_“— I don’t thing that you have much of a chance of making it.”  
_

_  
“Thanks for telling me, Sir Fancy Fingers, Captain Obvious— I really couldn’t tell,” _Kyu hissed, teeth gritted as he gripped his sides, bracing himself. _“Falling out of the fucking sky about to land on my face.”  
  
_

_  
_ Ryu waved his prettily manicured hand and shrugged. _“Anytime.”  
  
_

_  
_ Kyu hoped that Ryu wasn’t lying about him being a god, because once they got out of this— if they did— he would fucking curse the fucker into the next world.


End file.
